Sail Away
by AL3X LINTU
Summary: Songfic. El momento de despedida llega, cuando un accidente le arrebata a Haruna la persona que más ama.


_**Ne, hace tiempo que quería escribir esto… lo empezé, pero no lo terminaba, y estos días que tuve que compensar el 7 en química, no tuve tiempo ni de escribir canciones. Pero bueno, ahora que puedo, aquí se los traigo; está basado en la canción "**_**Sail Away**_**", de **_**The Rasmus**_**, les recomiendo que la escuchen, a mi me gusta escucharla, y más cuando estoy medio triste.**_

_**Sin más, los dejo leer**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni ___Inazuma Eleven _ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de _level-5_, y la canción tampoco me pertenece, es de _The Rasmus_ (como adoro a esa banda _*¬*_)_

"_**Hace algún tiempo, teníamos mucho por que luchar**_

_**Teníamos un sueño, teníamos un plan**_

_**Chispas en el aire**_

_**causamos a muchos envidia**_

_**no nos teníamos que cuidar, hace algún tiempo"**_

La felicidad invadía a la feliz pareja formada por Shirou Fubuki y Haruna Otonashi. Desde que Kidou les había dado el buen visto, habían comenzado a salir oficialmente. Finalmente, ambos podían estar al lado de la persona que más querían. Todos les felicitaban, realmente eran una muy bonita pareja; se notaban que eran el uno para el otro. Pasaron semanas, y la magia que había entre ellos dos no desaparecía; cada vez, aumentaba más. Los momentos que pasaban juntos, eran maravillosos para ambos, se les iba el tiempo volando cada vez que platicaban. Y nunca querían que terminara. Pero todo esto se hizo trizas a los 3 meses de haber comenzado a ser felices juntos.

Hace unos minutos, caminando por la acera, se encontraba Haruna regresando del cine felizmente, aferrada al brazo de Shirou; pero ahora… veía como su novio yacía inmóvil en el pavimento, sollozando, mientras que el peli-plata, con su chaqueta y camisa manchadas de rojo, y su cabeza siendo sostenida por los brazos de la chica, trataba de calmar a Haruna, sin poder moverse, mirándola a los ojos, diciéndole que pronto iba a estar bien, a sabiendas de que no iba a ser así.

"_**Recuerdo cuando juré**_

_**que el amor nunca terminaría**_

_**Que tú y yo nunca moriríamos**_

_**Recuerdo cuando juré**_

_**Lo teníamos todo"**_

Como les suele suceder a las personas que están a punto de morir, la vida de Shirou pasó frente a sus ojos. Aun intentando calmar a la peli-azul, empezó a relatarle lo que recordaba.

-¿Recuerdas, la primera vez que nos conocimos, hace un par de años? Cuando reunían jugadores, para vencer al Instituto Alien. Cuando miré tus hermosos ojos, sentí… algo. No sé como describirlo, pero no dejé de pensar en ti en ningún momento de aquel día.-Decía Fubuki

-Si – respondió ella, sollozando- fue el día en que resbalé en la escalera y tú me ayudaste. Y fue el día en que extrañamente no me quería separar de ti.

-Si, de algún modo, yo lo sabía

-¿El que?

-Que no te querías separar de mí; y yo, sentía lo mismo

-¿De verdad?- el chico asintió- Bueno, yo no me quiero separar de ti… no ahora

-Haruna, no digas eso-dijo el peli-plata. Como pudo, estiró su brazo izquierdo y le secó las lágrimas- te he dicho que todo estará bien.

Toda la gente ahí presente miraba con tristeza la escena, unos compadeciéndose del par de jóvenes, otros, llamando a ambulancias y paramédicos, ya que los malditos no llegaban. El auto, todavía estaba contra aquel poste, con sus ventanas rotas. El conductor, había escapado tras el choque. Había perdido el control al estar manejando y discutiendo con su prometida por teléfono a la vez, y para cuando se dio cuenta, había mandado a volar a Fubuki, y por querer esquivar a la chica, terminó contra el poste.

-Mira como estás, no te puedes mover siquiera

-Ya te dije que… agh -se quejó- … ya te dije que no me va a pasar nada. No necesitas preocuparte de más, corazón.

-Shirou-kun…

"_**Navegaré lejos, es hora de irme**_

_**Los días lluviosos son para ti**_

_**Navegaré lejos, la noche está llamando mi nombre**_

_**Tú te quedarás, yo navegaré lejos"**_

-Tengo frio- dijo el peli-plata, casi susurrando

Haruna supo que eso era mala señal. Le miró la cara; toda llena de rasguños. Su camisa, que antes era blanca, ahora con manchas de rojo*, su chaqueta gris con rasguños, y a pesar de todo eso, el rostro sonriente y tranquilo del chico. Él lo sabía: era su hora; pero lo tomaba como lo más normal del mundo. Y en parte es cierto, a todos nos pasa, y nunca sabemos cuando o como. Pero Haruna no quería aceptar eso, no por el momento…

"_**Hace algún tiempo**_

_**Solíamos usar velas**_

_**Teníamos un lugar que llamábamos "casa"**_

_**Los sueños que vivíamos**_

_**eran más que divinos**_

_**cada día era como un regalo**_

_**Hace algún tiempo"**_

El celular de la chica comenzó a timbrar. "Kidou" se podía leer en la pantalla. Temblorosa, contestó.

-¿Hermano?

-Haruna, ¿por qué no has llegado? Me dijiste que si ibas a venir con Fubuki a mi casa para ver las películas con los demás. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Si no te trae de vuelta seguro lo mato

A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Por favor, no digas eso- dijo ella, quebrando la voz

-Haruna… ¿estás bien, pasó algo?

-Shirou… hubo un accidente cerca del cine, a él… lo atropellaron

-¿Qué, como? ¿Cómo está?- los demás muchachos, en la mansión de Kidou, lo voltearon a ver al escucharlo tan alarmado

-Mal, y los paramédicos no llegan- contestó sollozando

-¿Tu estás bien?

-Si

-Voy para allá

Haruna guardó su teléfono. Entonces, escuchó que Fubuki tarareaba algo. Una tonada muy familiar para ella.

-… Last Waltz**- susurró la chica

-Nuestra canción, ¿no es verdad?- susurró también, sonriendo otra vez

Otra lágrima se le escapó a la peli-azul, y juntó su frente con la de él. Este le acarició el cabello.

"_**Recuerdo cuando juraste**_

_**que tu amor nunca terminaría**_

_**Que tú y yo nunca moriríamos**_

_**Recuerdo cuando juraste**_

_**Lo teníamos todo**_

_**Logramos mucho"**_

Y es que esa canción era especial para ambos; era la canción que se escuchó cuando él se le declaró.

_-Ya casi termino de recolectar la información, verás que terminamos este proyecto en un dos por tres- decía Haruna alegre_

_-Que bien_

_Estaban en la casa del chico. Habían quedado para un proyecto, estaba lloviendo afuera._

_El estaba sentado junto a la ventana, y ella en la cama, con la vista en la pantalla de la portátil. El chico había conectado el mp3 a unas bocinas, dejando escuchar la famosa canción._

_-Listo- dijo ella- ¿Fubuki?_

_El peli-plata miraba la ventana pensando "es la hora, tu puedes!"_

_-Haruna-chan, quisiera decirte algo- al decir eso se sonrojó ligeramente_

_-Dime_

_-M-me… me gustas… desde hace mucho tiempo- decía mirando al suelo, mientras que ella lo veía sin poder articular palabra- y-y te quería preguntar que si, podíamos ser más que…- fue interrumpido por ella, ya que corrió hacia el y lo abrazó._

_-Si_

_La chica miró hacia la ventana, exhaló y con el dedo, dibujo un corazón en el cristal y escribió H & S. _

Haruna estaba hundida en ese recuerdo, hasta que notó que Fubuki comenzaba a respirar con dificultad…

"_**Ninguna razón para mentir**_

_**No hay necesidad de fingir**_

-¡Resiste! ¡Por favor!

_**que satisfactorio es morir…**_

-Me tengo que ir, estarás bien…

… _**para vivir otra vez**_

-…Me aseguraré de eso desde allá arriba

_**yo no tengo miedo de volar**_

_**Y alcanzar el extremo"**_

-No me dejes

-No hay solución

"_**Navegaré lejos..."**_

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

"_**Navegaré lejos, es hora de irme**_

_**Los días lluviosos son para ti**_

_**Navegaré lejos"**_

Haruna le dio un beso en la mejilla, y este dio un último respiro. Ella le cerró los ojos.

_**La noche está llamando mi nombre…**_

_***Otra canción de The Rasmus**_

_***No quise poner la palabra sangre, porque de por sí me dio tristeza escribir esto…**_

_**Corto, lo sé, pero al final… la inspiración se acabó, jejeje. **__**I hope you like it!**_

_**No se metan en líos, y se cuidan (?)! **_


End file.
